Robin (Damian Wayne)
: This is the article for '''Damian Wayne', you may be looking for Dick Grayson'' Damian Wayne as Nightwing is a playable character, as the Regime Costume for Nightwing in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget user. He is an agile fighter, and can combine his dual sticks into a large staff. In the prequel comic he is still known as Robin, up until the Year Five series. It is in this form that he appears as a playable character in Injustice 2. Biography Regime Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, inherited his father's temper and lack of tolerance. Joining the One Earth regime, Damian killed Dick Grayson and later adopted his Nightwing persona. Injustice Comic Year One Robin first apppears after having been bested in a sparring match against Nightwing in the Batcave. When Nightwing points out he lost because he was going for a lethal attack instead of just trying to cripple him, Damian responds by tossing one of his batons at Dick's head. Nightwing is saved by a timely intervention from Superman. Damian is flustered by Superman's sudden appearance, and Superman asks if Batman is in. When Nightwing confirms he is at his computer, Damian interjects that his father has been, "Broodier then usual." Superman merely responds that his father is the master of brooding. As Superman makes his way further down into the cave, Damian thanks him for killing the Joker, pointing out how much safer Gotham feels with him gone. Superman ignores Damian and asks Dick and him to leave so that he may speak privately with Batman. Damian is seen with Dick watching Superman and Batman as the two argue. Damian reappears alongside his father and Nightwing, watching Superman's broadcast of his intentions to remove the super-villains from Arkham Asylum. While Batman and Nightwing scramble to the Bat-Plane to meet Superman at the asylum and prevent his plans, Damian refuses. His father orders him to follow but Damian replies, "So long as we're flying to Arkham to help Superman burn it to the ground." Batman and Nightwing leave without an angry Damian who calls his father self-righteous and arrogant. Later, at Arkham, Batman and Nightwing confront Superman and Wonder Woman who reveal they had anticipated their arrival thanks to Damian, who stands between the two having chosen to side with Superman over his own father, affirming he knew they would "Stand with the monsters," but that Bruce and Dick should be no trouble for the League. Nightwing asks what Damian is doing and the young Robin responds that he is bringing criminals to justice and that he is standing by Superman, Cyborg and Wonder Woman while pointing out that Dick and his own father are standing by criminals like Killer Croc and Calender Man. Damian is quiet after this, only watching as the killer Zsasz and Mad Hatter are taken away after Cyborg opens their cells. But when he tries to open the Riddler's, Batman activates a virus he had uploaded into Cyborg, incapacitating him. As Cyborg lies on the ground writhing in pain, Damian looks to his father and asks incredulously, "What the hell is wrong with you??" Nightwing intervenes and deactivates the virus, trying to calm everyone down, though it doesn't work as Cyborg moves to attack Batman but is stopped by Green Arrow. Just then Harley Quinn announces her presence and releases all the inmates to attack the heroes. The Asylum suddenly begins shaking as Solomon Grundy bursts from the floor under the heroes. Though Robin sees him, he is snatched by his head into one of Grundy's huge hands and dragged underground despite Arrow, Wonder Woman and Superman's combined attacks. Damian's father can do nothing to help him as he is pulled underground, with Wonder Woman, Superman and Nightwing following after them. Robin is held easily by Solomon Grundy despite his struggles but he is freed before Grundy can crush his skull by Superman who uses his heat vision to cut off the hand that was holding him. Nightwing then pries the huge fingers off of Damian, allowing the younger Robin to catch his breath. When Dick asks if he is ok, Damian snaps that he was fine and had it under control. Dick teases him about lulling the monster into a false sense of security by "Putting your head in his fist." Just then Batman descends down before the two and asks his son if he is all right. Damian doesn't respond, only glowers as Nightwing answers for him. Batman then orders the two to return above and put the inmates back in their cells. When Damian protests that they're not going back to their cells, Batman snaps at him not to argue and Robin and Nightwing comply as Solomon Grundy rises back up. In the Asylum above, Damian furiously beats on the Riddler with his kali sticks while ranting, "I am so sick of all you. You think you deserve help?" As the Riddler helplessly falls over, Damian continues to beat him into submission while saying, "After everyone you've hurt. You think society owes you freaks anything?!" Nightwing tells him that's enough, but Damian glares at him and argues, "You're as bad as him! Superman is right. They don't deserve our protection!" When Nightwing reminds him that "Robin doesn't beat people once they're down" Damian snaps and screams, "You're not Robin anymore! Stop telling me what to do!" and throws one of his kali sticks at Dick when he has his back to him. Dick is struck on his temple and dazed, falling over and breaks his neck on a piece of rubble. Damian, confused, approaches Dick's body, calling to him, but becomes horrified when he gets no response. Moments later, Superman, Wonder Woman and his father rise out of the floor, with Superman calling an end to the riot. When Batman sees his son over Nightwing's body, Damian apologizes with tears running down his cheeks. Though he tries to protest, the horrified and outraged Batman screams at his own son before shoving him away from Dick's body. Superman offers Damian a comforting hand and his understanding as Damian brokenly whispers, "I didn't..." and leans on Wonder Woman as his father carries his older brother's body out of the Asylum and into the rainy night. Damian is seen with the rest of the Justice League, silently listening and observing to the League as they discuss his father's involvement with Hawkgirl's kidnapping before her sudden return. Damian observes the League as they argue amongst themselves before finally pointing how they're all playing into his father's hands. Damian then explains Batman's reasons for allowing Hawkgirl to return with his message, which would cause a rift to form between the League, thus making Hawkgirl a more useful weapon than anything else Batman could throw at them. Lex quickly confirms Damian's theory and suggests a press conference in Paris so the League can use a more diplomatic approach instead of forcing their peace on the world. Robin is with the rest of the League on the Watchtower where they witness the Parademons invade, but remains silent. After the invasion, Damian is with Cyborg and Green Lantern when Lobo rams his way through the Watchtower. The young man's life is saved thanks to Hal sealing the breached hull of the station. Damian is among the rest of the Justice League present as Lex Luthor presents the completed Kryptonian nanotech pill, with Damian not totally able to wrap his mind around on how it works, calling it a 'magic pill'. Though Lex tries to explain how it works, Damian still just calls it a 'magic pill' and Lex lampshades his disbelief by reminding him he's a space station filled with people who can move mountains. Sometime later, Damian snatches the sample pill and pockets it before using the Watchtower's teleporters to warp to Gotham City and heads to the Batcave. He apologizes to a display of Nightwing's costume before jumping in surprise when Alfred greets him. Alfred asks him if he received his letter and while Damian admits he did, Alfred then asks him if he planned on writing back and Damian admits he tried but it was not easy. Before the two can converse further, Damian's father returns and demands to know why he is there. Damian immediately decides to leave but Batman calls for him to stay after talking with Alfred and tells his son he wants to talk. Damian then angrily demands to know why his father left him at Arkham after Dick's death and insists that Superman is right and he is wrong but too full of himself to see that. Though Batman tells him it's not about him, Damian snaps that it is, ranting about his father's personal pain, tragedy and impossible standards. Alfred tries to calm Damian down with a comforting hand on his shoulder and urges him to hear his father out, but Damian is so angry he demands Alfred let him go before throwing him into the Batcomputer, shattering the monitor. Damian is shocked by his actions and desperately throws his enraged, advancing father away from himself, accidentally knocking over the giant penny in the cave. The penny threatens to crush Batman but Hawkgirl suddenly appears and catches the penny, and easily lowers it safely to the ground. Damian rushes over to Alfred, apologizing for striking him and begins to leave with Hawkgirl when she suggests they go but becomes confused when she complies to Batman's orders to stay. Damian suddenly wonders how she even knows where the Batcave is, and quickly puts together the evidence including the facts she was 'released' by his father to give the League his message and that she was the only one speaking out against the enhancement pill, coupled with her increased strength, Damian realizes 'Hawkgirl' isn't who she says she is and uses an incendiary grenade to expose Martian Manhunter's real form. In the confusion, Damian manages to get to a teleporter in the cave and warp back to the Watchtower. Damian has informed Wonder Woman of his father's actions and she lets the other members of the League know. Though the Flash is stunned by all this, calling it crazy and thinking Batman would never go that far, Damian is convinced it is exactly what he would do and tells the League none of them really know his father or the lengths he's gone to prepare against them, insisting his father will strike preemptively. Superman decides to strike first instead and prepares to broadcast Batman's actions and identity to the entire world, but the Watchtower suddenly goes offline. Though everyone panics at first, Superman insists they get Batman's identity out. Cyborg insists there is no way but Damian reminds him that he's a living computer and Luthor is the smartest man in the world before asking them how they can't put four words on the internet. Moments later, Damian's father's identity is revealed to the world and Wonder Woman straps him into a chair in the Watchtower before she and Superman push it down to Earth. Diana expresses pride for his bravery while Damian just says he refuses to be a coward like his father. Damian is with the rest of the Justice League as Superman announces his intentions to hunt down his father, now labeled a terrorist, before unveiling his growing army. Year Two Damian silently pays his respects to the departed Green Arrow before leaving. After the proximity alert goes off in the Watchtower, Damian tells Superman he has a 'visitor': Sinestro. After the seven month time skip, Robin is present on the Watchtower alongside Cyborg when he spots a fireball descending down on the Earth. When Damian asks what it is, Cyborg replies that it looks like "a person!" Robin tells him to contact Superman, but Cyborg reveals he's on Themyscira with Wonder Woman and not responding to his communications. Robin then tells him to use the Watchtower's orbital laser but the object is moving too fast. Damian asks where the Green Lanterns are and though Cyborg says they're en route, they won't make it in time to avoid casualties. Robin is among the gathered Regime forces stationed outside the Hall of Justice, silently watching as the sky itself turns green from the intensity of the Green Lantern Corps opening attack. When the resistance forces attack the Hall, Damian rushes to the Flash's defense when he sees Catwoman subdue him with a device, though his bo staff is destroyed simply from striking an armored Catwoman. Damian demands to know what Selina did to the Flash, and after she explains the device's design in non-lethally subduing the Flash, Damian goes on a rant, demanding to know if his father created it, before pointing out how he was always thinking up ways to hurt heroes. Damian asks Catwoman if she thinks his father hasn't developed something to exploit all of their weaknesses, and if his father really loves her. Catwoman, disgusted, just tells Damian to shut up before saying his father is better off without him. Robin and Catwoman then engage in an off-screen fight that ends with Damian defeated. Robin's next appears in a locked cell with his hands cuffed, glaring at a teasing Catwoman. Year Three Year Four Year Five Injustice: Gods Among Us In the five years between Superman's rise to power and the events of the main game, Damian caused the death of Dick Grayson and claimed the mantle of Nightwing for himself, working with the One Earth Goverment and hunting all criminals with extreme prejudice. As Nightwing, Damian first appears crashing into Joker's Asylum, quickly knocking out several Joker Clan goons before spotting the Clown Prince of Crime himself standing over the defeated Hawkgirl. Seeing his chance, he charges the Joker but is repelled by the clown's razor sharp cards. When Joker notes him siding with Superman over Batman, Damian only calls his father a criminal, just like the Joker. The two battle, but Damian is defeated. Before the Joker can finish him off, the Insurgents arrive and Hawkgirl grabs Damian and retreats. Damian is not seen again until the Insurgents attack on Stryker's, joining Catwoman to assault both his father and the alternate Green Arrow. While Catwoman battles Bruce, Damian duels with Green Arrow, who angrily demands to know why he joined with Superman, believing this Nightwing to be Dick Grayson. When Damian reveals his identity, his father deflects one of his attacks and explains his son's murder of Dick Grayson before he stole his identity. Damian makes it clear Superman was more of a father to him than Batman ever was, but Bruce doesn't care, telling Damian he is not his son. Father and prodigal son then battle, but Batman proves his superiority over his son, and bests him. As Bruce stands over Damian, he declares Dick was his son and that Damian is dead to him. Damian is seen again in the siege of Gotham. In the epilogue, he is last seen being arrested along with Superman's other supporters. Powers and Abilities Raised by the League of Assassins and further trained by both his father, Batman, and his ward, Nightwing, Damian Wayne models his fighting style after Dick's instead of Bruce's, combining his speed and athleticism for devastatingly fast attacks. Damian also uses much of the same weaponry as Nightwing, including escrima sticks able to combine into a staff, the sticks capable of channeling electricity for ranged attacks, and wingding Batarangs for long range striking. Unlike his father and Dick, Damian does little to restrain himself in a fight however, and will employ lethal force, making him slightly more dangerous, though this is impeded by his emotional instability, as he has not learned to control the anger he inherited from the Dark Knight. Special Moves *'WingDing (Air):' Nightwing jumps into the air and throws several WingDings at his opponent. The Meter Burn version adds a third WingDing. *'Ground Spark:' Nightwing slams his escrimas together, creating an electric charge, and slams them on the ground, sending the charge at his opponent. The Meter Burn version releases a more powerful charge. *'Escrima Fury:' Nightwing unleashes a rapid combo of blows using his escrima sticks. The Meter Burn version adds more hits, the final blow knocking Nightwing's opponent into the air. *'Flip Kick:' Nightwing jumps into the air, and flips himself over, slamming his heels down on his opponent's head. The Meter Burn version has Nightwing slam his escrimas down on his opponent after the kick. *'Scatter Bomb:' Nightwing throws a small explosive into the air. The Meter Burn version increases the size of the explosion. *'Staff Spin:' With his escrima sticks combined into a staff, Nightwing twirls his staff rapidly before knocking his opponent away. The Meter Burn version adds an additional stronger hit at the end of the combo. *'Ground Blast:' With his escrima sticks combined, Nightwing slams the bottom of his staff against the ground, releasing an electric charge on his opponent. The Meter Burn version has Nightwing release a second, stronger charge. *'Flying Grayson:' Combining his escrimas into a staff, Nightwing uses it to propel himself forward in a sudden kick. Character Trait Style Change: Nightwing's character trait is the ability to change his weapon from Escrima Sticks to a Staff. This helps him deal with a large amount of situations and get an edge over power users. Nightwing can even switch in the middle of some combos and Special Attacks. *Escrima Sticks allow Nightwing to walk, dash and jump faster and farther for the cost of attack range. *Using the Staff fighting style increases the range of Nightwing's attacks at the cost of mobility. *Certain moves can be stance cancelled for new combo opportunities. Other Moves *'Grab:' Nightwing runs up his opponent, knocking them over, and comes down slamming his knees into their shoulders and bashing their head with a doublefist slam. Super Move *'Dark as Night: '''Nightwing jumps onto his motorcycle and repeatedly slashes the opponent with electrified blades on his gauntlets. Nightwing then jumps off of his motorcycle to slam his electrified staff into his opponent's chest. Gameplay Move List '''L' (Light), M''' (Medium), '''H (Hard), MB (Meter Burn)'Bold text'' Basic Attacks: Move List '''Basic Attacks': Escrima Stance: *Straight Snap Strike - [ L ] *Circular Strike - [ M ] *Scissors Swipe - [ H ] *Quick Scissor - [ ← + L ] *Overhead Strike - [ ← + M ] *Spinning Blast - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) ' *Stick Smash - [ → + M ] *Circular Power' -''' [ → + H ]' '/'' ( Hold to charge or [ → → + '''MB' ] to Bounce Cancel ) ' ' *Spinning Heel Kick -''' '[ ↑ + H ] ' ''' *Bird's Nest - [ ↑ + H, ''↓ + ''H ''] '' '' *Escrima Strike - [ ↓ + L ] *Escrima Uppercut - [ ↓ + M ] *Cross Overhead Strike [ ↓ + H ] Staff Stance: *Face Poke - [ L ] *Overhead Strike - [ M ] *Lifting Wind - [ H ] *One Handed Poke - [ ← + L ] *Smashing Tiger - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to Charge ) *Big Show - [ → + H ] / ( Hold to Charge ) *Crouching Talon - [ ↓ + L ] *Hidden Baston - [ ↓ + M ] *Hawkeye '- '[ ↓ + ''H ] '''Air Attacks: ' Escrima Stance: *Escrima Drop ( Air ) - [ L ] *Flying Escrimas ( Air ) - [ M ] *Extended Kick ( Air )- [ H ] Staff Stance: *Air Poke ( Air ) -''' '[ L ] *Flying Staff ( Air ) - [ M ] *Staff Smack ( Air ) - [ H ] '''Throws: ' *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] 'Combo Attacks: ' Escrima Stance: *Sidekick - [ L , L ] *Razor's Edge - [ L , L , M ] *Dark Justice - [ L , L , H ] *Stick And Move - [ ← + L , L ] *Shooting Star - [ ← + L , L , M ] *Surrender Now - [ ← + L , H ] *Renegade - [ M, M ] *Lone Bird - [ M, M , H ] *Gotham Hero - [ → + M , L ] *Wide Wing - [ → + M , L , H ] *Lighting Crash - [ H , H ] *Freefall - [ H , H , H ] *In The Zone - [ ↓ + L , M ] Staff Stance: *Trapeze Artist - [ L , ← + L ] *Outsider - [ L , → + L ] *Last Chance - [ L , ↓ + H ] *Wing Span - [ L , '''→ + M ] Special Moves: Escrima Stance: *Wing Ding ( Air ) - [ ↓ , ← '', L ] *Ground Spark - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Escrima Fury - [ ↓ , → , M ] *Flip Kick - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] *Scatter Bomb - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] Staff Stance: *Staff Spin - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] *Ground Blast - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Flying Grayson - [ ''← '', '''→ , '''H ] Ending ''Nightwing had beaten his former boss, Superman, in single combat. Not even Batman had done that. His thirst for conflict grew. He began challenging anyone who crossed his path. Nightwing's belligerence eventually drew the attention of Sinestro. His Corps was always in need of new recruits, and the young human seemed able to inspire great fear. Sinestro had his suspicions confirmed when a yellow power ring found its way onto Nightwing's finger. Quotes Story Mode *"Joker!" *"Jokers die here!" *"I'll kill you clown boy!" *"Batman's a criminal. Just like you." *"So you're a hero where you come from?" *"I'm not Dick Grayson." *"His son. But Superman's been more of a father than you ever were..." Clash *"Looking forward to this." - Clash with any character *"Watch a real hero in action" - Clash with any Character *"Here comes the hot sauce!" - Clash with any Character *"You don't stand a chance!" - Clash with any Character *"Gonna enjoy this!" - Clash with any Character *"Nice helmet, loser." - Clash with Ares or (Regime) Sinestro Defense Wagers *"Another criminal, Batman?" - Clash with Batman *"I'm younger and faster!" - Clash with Batman *"Think you'll survive this?" - Clash with Catwoman *"Not bad for an old lady." - Clash with Catwoman *"Looking forward to this." - Clash with Cyborg *"You're a little rusty." - Clash with Cyborg *"Thought you were fast, Slade." - Clash with Deathstroke *"You're getting old, Slade. - Clash with Deathstroke *"Let's wrap this up, Joker." - Clash with The Joker *"You're in trouble." - Clash with The Joker *"You're gonna feel this." - Clash with Raven Attack Wagers *"But it will feel great!" - Clash with Batman *"Feeling's mutual." - Clash with Batman *"Can't be if I'm on it." - Clash with Batman *"You're too old for me." - Clash with Catwoman *"More man than you." - Clash with Cyborg *"I'm the upgrade." - Clash with Deathstroke *"Freaking psycho." - Clash with The Joker *"I can take it." - Clash with Raven Costumes Robin During the prequel comic, Damian wears a green domino mask over his face, bladed green gauntlets and green boots, a red tunic with the 'R' logo on his chest, the tunic is over a black armored bodysuit of similar design to Batman and Nightwings. He wears a yellow utility belt like theirs as well and a black cape with yellow inner linings. Regime In this costume, as Nightwing, Damian has longer hair, a smaller red emblem when compared to Dick's, matching shoulder guards, and a new set of metallic armor. Trivia *Robin's mask can be seen in the background of Metropolis. *Damian joining the Sinestro Corps in his ending is a reference to the comics where his father received an invitation to join but rejected the ring. In an ironic twist, Damian accepts. Gallery Nightwing_(Regime).png Damian nightwing.png 4278.Nightwing Alternate.jpg Alternate Nightwing Costume.jpg Regime Nightwing Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS.jpg Escrima Master.jpg File:Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Aquaman-.jpg damiansfault.JPG Injustice Comic Extract Robin.png|Injustice Comic extract File:Robin_injustice.png Nightwing alt render.jpg Nightwing Concept's 6.jpg|Nightwing's Arm Blades Nightwing Concept's 5.jpg|Nightwing's Kali Sticks Nightwing Concept's 4.jpg|Concept Art Injustice 2 Robin Character Revealed.PNG|Robin First Screenshot Injustice 2 Robin Reveal.PNG|Robin Reveal in Injustice 2 hoodless.png|Robin without the hood. Category:Regime Member Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Bat Family Category:Playable Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters